


See it

by wohlgesinnt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Projektbeitrag, Show don't tell, Verlorener Kampf
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Beitrag zu "Show, don't tell" (Projekt FF.de).   -  Die Geschichte von einem verlorenen Kampf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Feeling

Mein Blick glitt über das mit Trümmern übersäte Schlachtfeld. Meine Augen suchte nach der Gestalt in blau-rot in dieser grauen Welt. Aber anstatt ihn zu finden, gerieten nur tote Körper und abgerissene Gliedmaßen von gefallenen Soldaten und Agenten in mein Blickfeld. Es dauerte viel zu lange bis ich Steve fand. 

Er kniete nicht ein Stück entfernt von mir zwischen den Trümmern auf dem harten Boden. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte ich sehen, wie verkrampft er war und dennoch hingen seine Arme schwach und beinahe leblos an ihm herab. Beide Hände kraftlos zu Fäusten geballt in den zerschlissenen Handschuhen. Steves Kinn war auf seine Brust gerollt. Blut lief die dreckigen Wangen hinunter, aber darunter war Captain America so blass wie ein Geist. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und teilweise mit seinem eigenem und dem von anderen Blut durchtränkt, weil seinen Helm im Verlaufe des Kampfes verloren hatte.

Zum ersten Mal sah ich meinen Teamkollegen so. Er war wie jeder andere Mensch auch. So wie mein Vater ihn immer beschrieben hatte. Genau so zerbrechlich, wie vor dem Experiment. Nur im übertragenen Sinne gesehen. Steve Rogers war wohl noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, den man von seiner Gutmütigkeit und dem gewissen Übermaß an Naivität hatte abbringen könnten. Zerbrechlich war er nicht.

Mit schweren Schritten ging ich zu ihm hinüber. Erst als einige Schritte vor ihm zum Stehen kam, blickte er auf. Seine Augen wirkten so leer wie das Auge eines Sturms. Drumherum musste die Hölle los sein. Den Mund hatte er leicht geöffnet, er atmete immer noch schwer und J.A.R.V.I.S. zeigte mir auf einem flackernden Bild, dass Steve keine größeren Verletzungen aufwies, sein Puls jedoch unnatürlich hoch war. Dennoch fühlte er sich wahrscheinlich so, als hätte man ihn in Watte gepackt, die sämtliche Geräusche von ihm abschirmte.

Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl öffnete ich die demolierte Gesichtsplatte des Iron Man Anzugs und blickte hinab in Steves Augen. Ich musste hart schlucken und spürte wie sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals bildete, als mich dieser verlorene Blick aus den gefrorenen blauen Augen traf.  
Steve presste die Lippen fest zu einem Strich zusammen. Er zitterte und ich erkannte, dass das alles nicht daran lag, wie er zugerichtet war. 

„Tony, wir-“ begann er mit krächzender und brüchiger Stimme. Ganz leise, sodass ich ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hätte. „Ich-“

Steve brach ab. Er schüttelte den Kopf und streckte eine Hand nach meiner aus, die nackte ohne den Schutz des Anzuges zerkratzt an meinem Arm baumelte. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen haltsuchend über meinen Handrücken. Ich spürte die Kälte seiner Finger durch den löchrigen Handschuh. Ein Schauer überlief mich und am liebst hätte ich die Augen geschlossen und gebetet, dass das hier alles nur ein Traum war. Das Steve Rogers nicht so vor mir knien würde. 

„Tony, wir-“, begann er wieder. Die Stimme immer noch nicht fester und lauter als eine Brise. Aber ich brauchte das Ende des Satzes nicht aus seinem Mund zu hören. Ich wusste, was er sagen wollte. Wir hatten verloren. Die Avengers hatten verloren.  
Versagt.


	2. The Weather

Ich blickte starr in Tony braune Augen hinauf, während ich langsam realisierte, dass das Nass auf meinen Wangen nicht vom Wetter herrührte. Der Himmel, den ich zu Beiden Seiten von den Schultern meines Teamkollegen sehen konnte, war hellblau und bescherte Washington einen der schönsten Sommertage des Jahres. 

Ich bekam gar nicht richtig mit auch Thor neben mich trat und beide Männer mich je an einer Schulter packten und je eine Hand auf meinen von Blut und Schweiß nassen Rücken legten. Behutsam aber bestimmt bugsierten sie mich Richtung Helicarrier. Er stand am Ende des zertrümmerten Bahnhofgeländes mitten in der Sonne. Ich wurde von der gespiegelten Oberfläche des Fliegers geblendet. 

Erst als wir unter dem halb eingerissenen Dach hervor kam, spürte ich wie der ferne Planet den Einwohnern und Touristen wohl einen Sonnenbrand bescheren würde, wenn sie nicht aufpassten. Es gab nicht einmal ein kühles Lüftchen, das die stehende warme Luft etwas erträglicher machen würde. Die Bäume ringsherum standen still und würden sich erst bewegen, wenn der Carrier in die Luft abheben würde. 

Als wir an unserem fliegenden Gefährt ankamen, blickte Natascha mich mit ein wenig Mitleid an, drückte mir die Schulter und verschwand dann im Inneren des Fliegers. Auch Clint boxte mir leicht gegen die Schulter und folgte ihr dann in die Dunkelheit. 

Thor und Tony ließen mich ebenfalls alleine als ein Arzt auf mich zukam. Er begann meine Wunden im Gesicht mit Alkohol abzutupfen, nachdem er mir eine Flasche Wasser gereicht hatte. 

„Trinken Sie.“, sagte er. „Auch Ihr Kreislauf wird unter diesen Temperaturen leiden.“ 

„In zehn Minuten geht’s los!“, verkündete Fury mit dem steinharten Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer drauf hatte. Ich hatte sogar das Gefühl, es war noch schlimmer geworden, seit er aus Europa zurückgekehrt war. 

Als Tony dann wiederkam, ließ der Arzt mich in Ruhe, nachdem er ein Pflaster an meine Schläfe geklebt hatte. Tony stellte sich still neben mich in die Kühle des Schattens des Carriers. Er hatte seinen Anzug abgelegt und sah noch annähernd so demoliert aus wie ich in seinem schwarzen Shirt und der Jeans. Man würde nur bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerken, dass er überhaupt gekämpft hatte. Das einzige Detail was darauf hinwies, war der leicht zerfetzte Ärmel an der Hand, wo die Hand des Anzugs im Kampf abgerissen worden war. 

Wortlos reichte ich ihm die halb leer getrunkene Flasche Wasser. Im Gegensatz zu meinen zitterten seine Finger nicht, als sie sich um die Flasche und meine Finger schlossen. Langsam ließ ich meine Augen von unseren Fingern zu seinem Gesicht wandern. Mir war es nicht möglich, mich schneller zu bewegen. 

Tonys braune Augen betrachteten mich ernst. Trotzdem waren sie so warm wie dieser Tag. 

„Mach dir keinen Vorwurf. Du hast alles getan was in deiner Macht stand.“, sagte er, nachdem er die Flasche aus meiner verkrampften Hand gewunden und sie auf den Boden gestellt hatte und mich fest an den Schultern packte. 

Ich biss auf meiner Lippe herum und nickte. 

„Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Bucky geht.“

Tony schloss verzweifelt die Augen.


	3. The Situation

Cap starrte regungslos in Tonys Augen, die er wieder geöffnet hatte, um seinen Teamkollegen streng anzusehen. Doch der schien ihn gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Versunken in vergangenen Geschehnissen. 

 

Das erste war Stille gewesen. Nein. Es waren die Schritte von Captain America und Falcon gewesen, die durch das verlassene Bahnhofsgelände gehallt waren. Erst als die beiden Soldaten auf den Bahnsteig traten wurde alles mit einem Mal still. Keine Schritte mehr. Kein Vogel, keine spielenden Kinder. Kein gar nichts.

Entsetzte und verwunderte Blicke wurde über den Bahnsteig geworfen. Captain America blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn und schief gelegen Kopf zu Iron Man. Black Widow hatte im Gegensatz zu allen anderen ein Lächeln im Gesicht und zwinkerte Falcon zu. Dr. Banner blickte zu Hawkeye und der zu ihm zurück.

Was dann kam, hätte wohl eigentlich niemanden verwundert. Hatte niemanden verwundert. Nick Fury trat aus dem Schatten eines Stützpfeilers hervor, der die Überdachung des Bahnsteigs sicherte. Statt der Augenklappe trug er eine Sonnenbrille und statt des langen Ledermantels bloß eine Lederjacke. Er sah so aus, wie er vor seinem eigenen Grabstein gestanden hatte. 

Dann der erste Knall, die erste niedergerissenen Mauer. Die wirkliche Überraschung. Cap hatte nicht richtig mitbekommen, was da passiert war. Er hatte ein blinzeln später alleine auf dem Dach wieder gefunden. Alleine mit dem Winter Soldier.  
Erneut hatte er sich seinem einst besten Freund gegenüber gesehen. Erneut war er nicht bereit zu töten. Erneut hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, um die Erinnerungen in seinem Freund wieder wach zurufen. 

Cap hört eine weitere Explosion einer Bombe, gleich gefolgt von dem Geräusch zerberstenden Betons. Schreie erfüllten die Luft genauso wie der Staub der Trümmer es tat. Das Geräusch der Maschinengewehre gab den Takt vor und jeder Pfeil den Hawkeye irgendwo unter ihnen durch die Luft feuerte, klang wie die selten ertönende Triangel. Der Tod spielte das Lied ihres Lebens. 

Während Caps Gedanken rasten, um eine Lösung für diese Misere zu finden, flogen ebenfalls seine Fäuste. Er blockte die Schläge seines Gegenübers so gut es ging ab, verteilte selten einen eigenen Hieb. Immer wieder landete einer von ihnen auf dem Rücken, der andere über ihm. 

„Bucky!“, brüllte Cap ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, doch die schwarz umrandeten Augen zeigten noch weniger Regung als bei ihrem letzten zusammen treffen. Die Frage, welche schreckliche Organisation seinen Freund jetzt schon wieder in die Finger bekommen hatte, ließ ihn nicht los. 

Ehe Cap sich versah, waren sie am Rande des Daches angelangt. Hände flogen, das Messer blitzte erneut auf, fiel auf den Boden und hinterließ einen komischen Klang, als es zu Boden ging. Einige Schläge weiter hing wieder einer von ihnen über dem tiefen Abgrund. 

 

„ Er ist kein kleines Kind mehr, Steve.“


	4. The Journey

Zehn Minuten waren vergangen und Fury hatte uns alle zusammen getrommelt, damit keiner nach so einem Kampf zurück blieb. Steve hatte sich dann einen Platz abseits von uns anderen gesucht, aber ich würde ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, bis wir angekommen waren.

Er hatte den Kopf an eine Scheibe gelehnt und starrte nach draußen. Noch war die Stadt zu sehen, die vielen Menschen, die schon jetzt nur noch aussahen wie Stecknadelköpfe, und die vielen Häuser, die wenigen Parks.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Steve ein Seufzen entwich, als wir die Wolkendecke durchbrachen und nur noch weißer Nebel zu sehen war. Es hätte einen schönen Anblick gegeben, wenn das hohe Pfeifen der Maschinen nicht gewesen wäre. Jemand musste die Maschinen einmal ganz dringend warten.

Caps Gesichtszüge sprachen von Höllenqualen. Erstaunlich gut passte dazu die Musik, die Hawkeye zu laut auf seinem MP3-Player neben mir spielte. Ich fragte mich, ob Steve es auch hören konnte, aber wahrscheinlich steckte er in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt und spielte immer wieder Szene durch, wie er Buckys Hand los ließ. Schon wieder.

Er bekam wahrscheinlich gar nicht mit, wie die Wolken unter uns er dicker wurden, dann ganz plötzlich wieder verschwanden und die Sicht auf den endlosen Ozean freigaben. Das Wasser glitzerte selbst aus dieser Entfernung wie tausend Diamanten. Irgendwann kamen dann wieder die Wolken. Sie waren düster und grau, als hätten sie sich Caps Gesichtsausdruck angepasst. Von oben herab schien jedoch die Sonne, die die Eiskristalle an der Fensterscheibe funkeln ließ. Mit leeren Augen betrachtete Cap sie.

Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lang und zwischen den dunklen Wolken sah man ab und an Land. ich vermuetet, dass der Flug also nur noch wenige Minuten dauern würde. Genauso kam es dann auch. Natasha landete den Vogel erstaunlich sanft auf dem Dach des Towers. Aus dem Fenster konnte ich noch die Löcher sehen, die die Befestigungen der Leuchtbuchstaben zurückgelassen hatten. Nur noch das "A" hing und strahlte in einem Arc-Reaktor blau.

Träge stiegen alle aus dem Gefährt aus. Die Rotorblätter war schon still und die Luft erstaunlich ruhig. Genauso ruhig lag vor uns allen der Tower. Er war unsere Heimat geworden. Diese Stadt war unsere Heimat geworden, doch so lange wir es nicht schafften auch Bucky hier her zu holen, würde Steve sich nicht wie zu Hause fühlen.


	5. The Background

Es passierte, als Tony an diesem Abend in mein Zimmer kam. Er war besorgt wegen der Sache mit Bucky. Er kannte die unendliche lange Geschichte. Er wusste, was mich mit ihm verbannt. Er kannte mehr, als dieses Museum je wissen würde.

Deprimiert und erschöpft von dem Kampf lag ich auf dem Bett und starrte durch die lange Fensterfront des Towers nach draußen auf die Stadt. Ich sah nur noch Lichter, keine Menschen mehr. Es war zu dunkel. Schon zu spät.

Tony klopfte nie und kam herein. Ich blickte gar nicht erst auf, weil ich wusste, dass er es war. Eine Erinnerung flackerte da vor meinen Augen auf. Wie lange war es nun schon her? Man sollte vermuten, dass ich der Typ war, der so etwas nicht vergaß.

Tony war ebenfalls hereingekommen ohne zu klopfen. Zum aller ersten Mal hatte J.A.R.V.I.S. mir nicht mitgeteilt, dass jemand hereinkam. Erschrocken war ich an dem Tag hochgeschreckt, da ich ebenfalls auf dem Bett gelegen und hinausgestarrt hatte.

Heute blieb ich reglos liegen, lauschte auf die vom Teppich gedämpften Schritte und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Doch da rührte sich nichts mehr im Zimmer. Vorsichtig flackerten meine Augen zu Tonys Spiegelung in der Fensterscheibe. Seine Augen wirkten selbst so unendlich traurig. Unschlüssig stand er mitten im Raum.

Damals hatte ich ihn böse angestarrte und „Tony!“, gezischt. „Man klopft an, wenn man in das Zimmer von jemandem anderen geht!“, hatte ich ihn getadelt. Mittlerweile hatte ich begriffen, dass ein Tony Stark so etwas niemals lernen würde. Nicht in diesem Leben.

Er hatte nur die Augen verdreht, während ich mich auf meine Bettkante gesetzt und ihn erwartungsvoll angesehen hatte. Jedes Mal wenn ich Tony gesehen hatte zu der Zeit, hatten sich Schmetterlinge in meiner Magengegend breitgemacht. Total kindisch, Schwärmereien eines Teenagers hatte ich mir gedacht. Dann auch noch gegenüber dem Playboy schlecht hin.

Heute kribbelte bei Tonys Anblick nichts. Dafür musste ich hart schlucken. Ich wollte um nichts in der Welt, dass er mich so anblickte oder sich so schrecklich fühlte wie er aussah. Aber gleichzeitig wollte ich in Ruhe gelassen werden. Ich durfte auch Mal einen schlechten Tag haben.

Damals hatte Tony mich allerdings schief angegrinst. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich schon saß, ansonsten wären meine Beine wohl eingeknickt bei dem Blick. Ich hatte deswegen gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, was als nächsten passiert war. Er hatte sich zu mir heruntergelehnt und mich geküsst. Seitdem waren wir wir.

Heute waren wir immer noch wir. Mit einem Problem und das ließ sich mit einem Wort beschreiben.

Bucky.


End file.
